NGW Vixen's Vengeance
Vixen's Vengeance is NGW's All-Female CPV. This event was created by Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine. =Dates & Venues= =Vixen's Vengeance 2005= This event aired on August 25 from the New Orleans Arena and featured 6 matches. Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine co-commentated. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Holly Marie Combs]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Dixie Clemets']] ::*Holly pinned Dixie after the Witches' Brew. ::*This is a rematch from Fully Loaded 2005. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lindsay Lohan]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Rei Hino']] ::*Lindsey pinned Rei with a 619 combination. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Minako Aino]] defeated Avril Lavigne in a Bikini Brawl' ::*Minako pinned Avril after the V-Kick. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tifa Lockheart]] defeated Aerith Gainsborough, Rinoa Heartilly, Yuna, Stripperela and Paris Hilton in the Nudist Colony Elimination match' ::Order of Elimination: Yuna, Stripperela, Aerith, Paris, Rinoa ::*This match was an invitational set up by Stripperela. The winner becomes #1 contender for the Rumble Roses title. ::*Tifa pinned Rinoa after the Final Heaven. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Usagi Tsukino]] & Makoto Kino defeated The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*'Rei Hino' was in the Senshi corner while X-Tina Aguilera was in the Simpsons' corner. ::*Usagi pinned Jessica after the Moondriver. :*'Britney Spears defeated Ami Mizuno to win the Women's Championship' ::*'Danica Patrick' is the special guest referee. ::*Britney pinned Ami after she was attacked by Jill Valentine, revealing that she is a member of the Diva World Order Interesting Facts *This is Jill Valentine's only appearance at Vixen's Vengeance. *This is the only NGW CPV to use WWE Smackdown! vs. Raw. *The event ended just before Hurricane Katrina made landfall. *This event was sponsored by WWE Day of Reckoning 2. =Vixen's Vengeance 2006= This event aired on September 23, returning to the New Orleans Arena. It featured 8 matches and was co-commentated by NGW Commissioner & World heavyweight Champion Theo Clardy. Results :*'Dixie Clemets defeated Motoko Kusanagi by submission' ::*The winner gets the 3rd spot at the 3-Way Rumble Roses title match later in the event. ::*Motoko submitted to the Dixie Lock. ::*This was Motoko Kusanagi's last NGW CPV appearance. :*'Minako Aino & Rei Hino defeated The Gullwings (Yuna & Rikku) to retain the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Minako & Rei were in senshi form. ::*Rei pinned Rikku after a V-Kick from Minako. :*'Monica defeated Meryl Silverburgh in a Fulfill Your Fantasy Match' ::*Monica hit Meryl with a pillow to win. ::*This was Monica's only NGW appearance. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Morgan Webb]] defeated Tifa Lockheart© and Dixie Clemets in a Triple Threat match win the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Morgan pinned Tifa after the F-Five :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Christina Aguilera]] defeated Lindsey Lohan©, Aerith Gainsborough, Avril Lavigne, Paris Hilton and Kiva in the Nudist Colony Elimination match to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*'YouTube'http://www.youtube.com refuses to air this match due to inappropriate content ::*This was Kiva's last NGW CPV appearance. :*'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Rinoa Heartilly to win the Money in the Bank' ::*Aerith pinned Rinoa with the Ancient Piledriver. ::*Aerith was Rinoa's mystery opponent. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Danica Patrick]] defeated Ashlee Simpson' ::*This is Danica Patrick's debut match. ::*Danica pinned Ashlee after the Roll of the Dice while she was arguing with the referee. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Britney Spears by submission to retain the Women's Championship' ::*Britney submitted to the Dark Execution. ::*Britney was Ami's mystery opponent. Interesting Facts *Theo Clardy announced in this event that he will vacate the World Heavyweight Championship *Theo announced the start of an 8-Man tournament to decide a new champion with the Semi-Finals & Finals taking place at Survival of the Best 2006. *This is the last NGW CPV using WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2006. *Official Theme Song: :"Innuendo" :performed by Drill :from the album Drill *This event was sponsored by XBOX 360. =Vixen's Vengeance 2007: Ladies' Night of Champions= This event aired on September 24 from the AllState Arena. It featured 5 matches plus 1 pre-show match. All Womens Division titles were in the line, hence the subtitle, Ladies' Night of Champions. Results Pre-Show :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Sakura Haruno]] defeated Dark Prince to win the Million Dollar Championship' ::*Sakura pinned the Prince while he was distracted by Marcus Fenix. Vixen's Vengeance 2007 :*'Makoto Kino defeated Rikku to retain the Money in the Bank' ::*Makoto pinned Rikku after the Flight of Jupiter. :*'Holly Marie Combs defeated Aerith Gainsborough to win the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Holly pinned Aerith after the Witches' Brew. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lita]] defeated Danica Patrick to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*Lita rolled up Danice while she was distracted by April O'Neil. :*'T.X.A. (Tifa Lockheart & Ami Mizuno) defeated The Simpson sisters in a Bikini Brawl to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Tifa pinned Jessica after the Meteor kick. ::*T.X.A attacked The Simpson sisters after the match. T.X.A. were then attacked by Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh. ::*This Fully Loaded 2007 rematch was caused by Contract Infringement that was made for Fully Loaded, stating that the challengers MUST NOT overpower the champions'--later found out to be a fake. Fredrick made this rematch to end the dispute. :*'Minako Aino defeated Yuna by submission to win the Womens Championship' ::*Yuna submitted to the Figure-Four Leglock ::*Yuna won but Fredrick restarted the match because of the "Referee's Screwed Up Mind". ::*This is the first Vixens's Vengeance where the main event did not involve Ami Mizuno or Britney Spears. Interesting Facts *Official Theme Song: :"Misery Business" :performed by Paramore :from the album Riot! *This event was sponsored by WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2008.